


Always

by RumbelleDearies



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A story where Jorah and Daenerys actually get together instead of it being a one sided romance, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearies/pseuds/RumbelleDearies
Summary: Once again, Daenerys must say good bye to her knight. He has come back to her time and time again against all odds. Now, he’s off to capture one of the White Walkers, and she isn't about to let him go again without letting him know how she feels.





	Always

Always

"We should be better at saying goodbye by now." Her eyes twinkled in amusement, but deep down she was worried. Worried that this would be the last time she would ever see him.

"Your Grace, I-"

Daenerys slipped her small hands into his large ones, smiling as he froze mid-sentence. They felt like sandpaper, rough and unfinished. They suited him, she thought, looking deep into his eyes. His hands were warm in hers as he brought them up to his lips, sending shivers down her spine. And then he was gone, back to loading up the boats. Jon Snow took his place, giving her a small smile.

"If I don't return, at least you won't have to deal with The King in the North anymore." He said. There was something about him that was very familiar, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she had come to like the man. He was brave, honorable, and seemingly very wise.

"I've grown used to him."

"I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, Your Grace." He said. She nodded in response as he turned to walk away.

She overheard Jorah and Jon Snow discussing the North as they were about ready to push off. This could be the last time she ever saw him. Making a split second decision, she ran, splashing out into the shallow water towards the boat. The men heard the noise and turned to see what the commotion was, but her eyes were only focused on him.

"Khaleesi, what-"

She silenced him with her lips in a passionate kiss. He froze in shock, and suddenly his arms were around her, pulling her flush against him. He obliterated her every thought, and for a short amount of time, Daenerys' mind was completely locked in the present. Her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. Her mind jolted back to reality as she remembered where she was, pulling back to rest her forehead against his.

"Come back to me." She whispered, her eyes still closed.

He leaned in once more to meet her lips. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. This kiss was the beginning, a promise of much more to come. He pulled away, opening his eyes to meet hers. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> So, ya. Just thought that scene was beautiful, all it needed was a kiss:) I’m like 99.25% sure they aren’t going to end up together, so thank god for fanfiction. Thanks so much for reading and leave a comment below to tell me what you think.


End file.
